Letters
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: "The Holy book says, that if two men lay together, they are damned to the burning fires of hell," Hercules whispered with an emotion that made his voice tremble. "Then, let us lay together and let the flames consume the both of us," Sadiq replied.


**Daughter Of The Revolution: Yes, I love this pairing as well and couldn't figure out what to write about them to make it just a oneshot, so, this happened. This is tons of stuff that I'm still not too sure on, so don't take things too literal here, but yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>: "The Holy book says, that if two men lay together, they are damned to the burning fires of hell," Hercules whispered with an emotion that made his voice tremble. "Then, let us lay together and let the flames consume the both of us," Sadiq replied. Hercules could do nothing but close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hercules glanced down at the maids cleaning him, and dressing him. Their dark eyes focused solely on the task at hand, and that was to prepare him for the night that awaited him. A night that had been such a secret to him for as long as he could remember.<p>

His olive green eyes watched closely as the women rubbed oils all over his sun-kissed skin. They had already taken the liberty in shaving off most of his bodily hairs, except for the ones he completely forbid them from touching. Now, they were rinsing his skin and then drying it to place the oils and perfumes on his body. This would give his young muscle a shine that would be easily seen in the torchlight.

He was in no embarrassment when the servants stripped him, even though they were female and he was now entering into his 15th year of life. A man now, according to his peoples accustoms. They were just doing as ordered by their master, and this wasn't the first time their hands had tended to him in such a manor.

Hercules remembered his first time when this many hands were upon him. It was when he was at the age of seven. He was that age when he had lost his mother in a horrible massacre caused by such old enemies to his people.

Turks.

They had come out of nowhere it seemed, from their deserts, and taken over his people and their land. Hercules' mother wasn't the first mother to fall. Many were left parentless in this bloody overtake.

But the hands . . .

So many hands were upon him that day, when God took his mother from him. They pulled at his tiny arms, his ankles, his tender hair, and his clothing. He was nearly ripped apart before two strong hands fought back the others' touches and took a hold of him.

And then . . .

A new home he was placed in and these maidservants tended to him, placing new clothing on him, bathing him, and combing his hair. Once he was adorned in their clothing, it was then he was placed next to the tall man who had taken him away from his people and into his own. He couldn't really see his face because he had always worn covering over his lips and a fine ivory mask to cover his eyes, but Hercules could feel his gaze upon him, even at that young of an age.

The gaze was deep and heavy upon him and as Hercules was forced to go through some sort of ritual with the Turk, the 7-year-old could ever feel those hidden eyes on him. Even when it was over and the Turk stood from the mats under them and left with his people, leaving the child with the maidservants, Hercules could still feel it. Even when he was gone from his sight.

Two years had passed in Hercules' life. Two years of growing reluctantly accustomed to a new life style and way of life. The maidservants seemed to watch over him the most and teach him. Every now and then he would see the tall Turk who had taken him and placed him in this home, but he would barely speak a word to him, just stare at him and then speak to the maidservants in a language he hated before leaving with stares.

Hercules wasn't the only child in the home, though. There was another boy, an Egyptian boy. His name was Gupta and Hercules was quick in becoming friends with him. The boy was a good three years older than him, but he didn't seem to mind being around a child, much less a Greek, and so Hercules was glad that he had found a friend in this strange place that he would never call home.

The two boys would spend much time together. They would play, laugh, and speak to one another. Their friendship was even noted by their _master _because Gupta had later been allowed to join Hercules in his room so they could be closer. In those moments Hercules was happy, even Gupta. The servants or any other living in that home could tell by their smiles when they spent time together.

The only time the boys wouldn't smile or even speak a word was when their master walked into the room, staring at the two of them. Hercules was quick to form a temper against his silent master and that temper quite often landed him in hot water with the maidservants who were quick to swat his bottom. When Hercules finally, secretly, gave in and learned their language, he would come to the understanding that the maidservants were told to punish him for his rudeness by none other than his master.

His name was Sadiq Adnan.

Hercules had come to know within those two years. He had asked the maidservants about him and they dutifully told him everything they should about him. How he was born into a noble family where their males were always high-ranking military soldiers and that Sadiq's father had been a legendary general in battles leading their country to enter into its empire stage.

Hercules was also informed that Sadiq was the only son born to his father, even though he had four wives and concubines. So Sadiq had inherited everything from his father when he passed away and was very wealthy and continued in gaining wealth the more he walked with the other commanders and generals, speaking his ideas about the formation of soldiers and fortifications.

This Turk was very high in influence, but still Hercules couldn't come to fear him. He had quite plainly stated this to maidservants and, of course, Sadiq had heard about this, quickly ordering the maidservants put him in his place.

Even though Hercules didn't meet with Sadiq too often, when he did, he realized how much older he was than him. The Turk was old enough to be his father. Yes, he was that much older.

His age exactly, he didn't know, and when he pressed Gupta for the knowledge, (Because, for some odd reason, Hercules came into the knowledge that Gupta had been in this house ever since he was a toddler and so knew quite a bit about Sadiq and his family.) the Egyptian wouldn't say a word. In fact, Hercules noticed that Gupta was terrified of the Muslim and was always quick to change the subject.

So, Hercules' confusion continued. Especially when his 9th birthday came upon him. When his maidservants found out the date of his birthday, they took him aside and dressed him in fine clothing in the fashions of their people. It was almost like the time when he had been first brought there and forced into some pagan ritual, but this somehow seemed different.

This time, they placed oils on his body, everywhere. After the oils came the perfumes and the smells reminded him so much of Sadiq and the women he'd sometimes see with him. Whatever the scent was, it wasn't Greek, and therefore Hercules hated it. But he had no choice but to bear it as the maidservants prepared him for something.

A robe to fit his form was placed around his nude body. It was light in color and a red sash was wrapped around his waist. This clothing was much different from before. Even though the robe was nice and expensive, it was the only thing placed on his body, no pants, no hoods, nothing.

This fact set the 9-year-old Hercules in a curious mood, but as the maidservants combed his hair and poured oil upon his scalp like some anointing, Hercules' curious mood seemed to begin to shift. Especially when they led him into a large room completely dark by the night. A small lamp was placed in his tiny hands and he was made to sit on the bed at the center of the room and be still.

Hercules knew the maidservants long enough to know they would know if he ever so much as wiggled his toes, even though they weren't in the room. So the Greek remained still and obedient to the maidservants.

He had been made to wait there for almost an hour before his eyes caught sight of movement and in walked Sadiq through another entrance to the room. This time, the Turk was dressed in a black robe, golden threads laced into the fabric and it shined as he moved closer to Hercules and the only light in his hands. The closer he got, the more nervous Hercules became.

No, Hercules wasn't afraid of Sadiq like Gupta was. There was no way in the world would he ever fear the bastard, but he couldn't stop his body from shaking as the Turk stood before him and reached out to touch his hair that was soft with oils and perfumes. When the large hand caressed down to where he was now rubbing Hercules' cheek, the boy decided he was now afraid.

And still, Sadiq kept that mask of his on, though, his mouth was bare and even his short hair. But Hercules barely had enough time to focus on those things as his body shook and Sadiq's hands came to his shoulders where they gently pushed down the clothing of the robe from his shoulders.

There was a smile on the Turk's lips. A soft smile as if he was trying to assure the young boy that everything was all right; especially with the way he rubbed circles in Hercules' bare shoulders. But once the Turk went to push Hercules onto his back gently, the Greek locked his body and curled in on himself.

Tears came to Hercules' eyes, no matter how much he tried not to cry in front of the Turk. The hands immediately went away from his skin and Hercules could feel the Muslim move away from him. He managed to glance at the man one time before his eyes shut completely for that night and when he had, he could see the dismay in the Turk's features and how he paced around before looking back towards him and then leaving the room, for good.

It wouldn't be until years later that Hercules would come into the understanding of why he had been made to do what he did.

After the night of his 9th birthday, Hercules spoke of nothing to anyone, not even Gupta. The maidservants said nothing (not that they knew what happened) and Sadiq was a silent about that matter as ever. Though, he did seem to drink more and whenever Hercules was close enough to him, he could smell the colorful scents of the strange herbs Sadiq liked to inhale every now and then. Whatever it was, Sadiq seemed to grow just a little more strange after that night.

Hercules even remembers the maidservants speaking in confusion as to why he was never summoned to their master's room. This then sparked up anger in their conversations, anger concerning not preparing him with the right perfumes and oils, and such.

Even if things had begun to grow stranger between him and Sadiq after that night, Hercules was grateful for one thing . . .

Sadiq sent him away.

Of course with all five of his maidservants that he's practically grown up with. He was sent to another home Sadiq owned. There, Hercules was met by a group of Greek slaves, all their for his convenience in teaching him about his peoples history, his peoples religion, and their writings and language and arts.

Hercules had never been happier in his life, and it is still the Greek always wonders why Sadiq did this to him. The man was always punishing him for something and now he allowed him to be with fellow Greeks and worship his own god? What exactly was this?

Gupta even came to visit on a regular basis, though Hercules really wasn't allowed anywhere outside the place. That was his only upset—not being able to venture out.

When his 15th year came around, the Greeks had deemed his schooling finished and now he could be called a man. To some he was still just a child, but not to him and his people. When he had seen Gupta to celebrate his upcoming birthday he was glad to see the boy had matured himself.

The two had grown up together and now they were slowly entering into adulthood. Hercules was glad to have Gupta with him as he entered into his 15th year and also celebrated Gupta's adulthood into 18. They were growing older, and so was their master.

Yes, with each passing year, Hercules never forgot about the one who sent him here. Even though Gupta visited regularly, Hercules' thoughts were always curiously on their old master. By the way he still lingered here with his maidservants, he assumed the Turk hadn't died in battle, but other than that Hercules wondered what he was doing.

Wondered how he faired, what his health was, what he looked like and how he aged. Perhaps the six years had done a toll on the man. It was be a humorous sight to see, that was a sure. But those weren't the deepest of the Greek's thoughts.

No, in the absence of his master's presence, Hercules had decided to venture into the secrets around him himself. In his six years in his new home, Hercules had snuck passed servants and slaves and found the ordering letters from Sadiq. They didn't arrive often, but when they would, Hercules was sure to steal them away and read them.

From reading all of them, Hercules could distinguish Sadiq's handwriting from other parchments. Even his style of writing he knew and it was in those ordering letters that Hercules came to know the Turk best. For hours Hercules would read over the letters and snicker at them.

The letters were always full of orders to punish Hercules' ass when the maidservants got the chance. It didn't even tell the maidservants to wait until Hercules had done something wrong, Sadiq just told them to hit Hercules for him since his hand was so far away from the boy. Other letters were full of Sadiq's words informing the maidservants that he had given certain packages that were solely for Hercules, full of clothing for his ever growing body. Then there were the sweets he'd send, informing the maids to make sure Hercules got to those first.

And of course, the letter worn out most by Hercules was the letter Sadiq had sent on the day he was sent away from his presence and to another home with Greek servants. It was a letter attached to a present for the Greek, a present of a young Persian little kitten. Hercules loved that kitten more than anything, but the letter seemed to dig into his very soul, especially with what it said.

'_Please make sure this kitten finds its way into Hercules' arms. It's the least I can do for what happened on the night of his 9th birthday. Unlike Gupta, I won't hurt him and so is the reason why he must be sent away from my sight. Take care of him for me and make sure he cares for his present._

_Sadiq_'

There was so much confusion when Hercules read this letter, but he'd read it over and over again until he understood. He had asked Gupta about it, but the teen was still reluctant to shed any light on the Greek's confusion. Even when confronting his maidservants for the first time, they only smiled at him and told him to wait until he returned to Sadiq so he could ask him.

Hercules wasn't willing to wait and so sought the information from his fellow Greeks. They told him about the customs of the Turks and once Hercules learned of them, he began to understand why Sadiq did some of the things he did or had some of the things he had, but as to why Hercules was forced to go through some of their rituals, the other Greeks were confused as well, admitting that they still held the defiance of not wishing to learn too much of any custom but their own.

Hercules, not wishing to disappoint his fellow Greeks, decided to halt his pursuit in understanding all he could about Turkish customs and their religions. So he continued his lessons of his Greek heritage like normally and took care of his kittens.

The one kitten given to him by Sadiq seemed to attract other strays and Hercules was all too willing to accept them into his home—no matter how much his maidservants hated it. Gupta seemed to like cats fairly enough, but his love for dogs was just as equal. The young man himself had been given an ancient breed of dog found commonly from where he used to live, Egypt. Apparently, Sadiq had given it to him a few weeks after his 9th birthday, just like Hercules.

That was all Hercules could get out of the boy when it concerned their owner. Other than that, the Egyptian was as silent as ever. So Hercules let him remain silent and just enjoy his company when he visited.

It was on the very day of Hercules' 15th birthday that the home received a letter from its owner who lived afar off in another home. Hercules remembered seeing his maidservants take up the letter and read it quietly. Long has it been since they realized the Greek boy could understand their language and so now their words were spoken in whispers and secrets.

Hercules watched as their eyes finished scanning the letter before turning to him. He could see it in their eyes; there was some sort of mission assigned to them by Sadiq no doubt. Even when he was sent away by the women, Hercules knew.

That very night, when all were silent and in dream. Hercules snuck into his maidservants' chamber like he grew so accustomed to doing, and stole the letter to his room to read before the dawn of the next day.

Sitting amongst his cats that were scattered out across his bed, Hercules unfolded the letter and read it. He made sure to read every word before rereading it and rereading it, like he always does.

'_I write this letter to you now in acknowledgement of Hercules' 15th birthday. The time you receive this letter, the boy will already have come to such an age. This is why this letter has been written in advance._

_According to a few Greek customs, Hercules can be considered a man now. I am sure the other Greek slaves have already informed him of this and taught him of his rites on this day. Whatever they be, see that Hercules accomplishes them all, and see to it that he is inaugurated as a Greek man and not a Turk._

_I know little Hera' always went on about how great his people were compared to ours, so I wished this for him. Now that it has been accomplished I am calling you and he back to my main home. You will prepare Hercules for the journey and take him with you out of that place, leaving the Greek slaves to tend it behind. _

_It will be a long journey back, but I will send guard to assure none of you are harmed by thieves on your return. Gupta has missed his little friend and I cannot deny that I have missed his presence these long six years. My soul shall be at peace when I see his face again._

_Allah be with you upon your return. I await._

_Sadiq_'

Hercules had reread this letter for so long that he had not noticed the high sun outside his window and how night had quickly come to morning. His mind tried to make sense of this letter but he couldn't and because of his frustration at not understanding it, his hands shook and nearly ripped the letter in two.

In Hercules' mind, his master, Sadiq, was admitting that he missed him. That he actually cared for such a Greek as he when the other Greeks were nothing but slaves and servants. What set him apart so differently than the others? Was it because of his age? What?

The confusion gave way to anger and it wasn't long before Hercules stood and nearly stepped on a few of his kittens. He paced his room while rereading the letter and then just staring at the Turkish letters, Sadiq's handwriting. It was his and for that, Hercules was confused.

What affection did he hold for him? Was it the same sort of care he seemed to have for Gupta as well? Whatever it was, it was wrong. Hercules' religion stated how if another worships any other god but the Jewish God then they are destined for the flaming pits of Hell, and Hercules believed it. This man was damned and he just didn't care.

Or did he?

These passed six years of stealing the letters and reading them himself had shed so much light on his master's true feelings towards him, and even though he always demanded Hercules' maidservants punish him at least once a day to set him in place, Hercules knew that it was with care and affection and—dare he say—love. And in this, feelings for the Turkish bastard had started to arise in Hercules. Feelings that confused Hercules to no end.

Hercules didn't know where such feelings came from, but it seemed to might have come just by reading Sadiq's handwritten letters and receiving his gifts with open arms. In reading the letters and somehow getting to understand the man who wrote them, Hercules began to develop such curious and confusing feelings that he kept them to himself and dared not tell a soul to.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed or anything, just confused, and maybe a little afraid. He didn't know exactly what they were and these feelings often made him feel strange and it unsettled him.

Hercules' heart would race every time the wagons would come with their food, garment, and money, but of course most important of all—Sadiq's handwritten orders. Hercules would find himself restless unless he got a hold of the letter and his eyes would look over it. His restless state confused him and his body would react strangely to the feel of his heart beating so fast for such a ridiculous reason.

For years Hercules could not settle with what feelings he had towards the Turk he technically never knew personally, besides his letters. But it wasn't as if they were written for his eyes and no doubt the Turk would have the maidservants punish him for reading them. Still, Hercules couldn't help himself.

It was when the maidservants found him in his room with the letter did they learn of Hercules' thievery for the passed six years. He was punished for this, but was also quickly prepared for the journey home.

As usual, Hercules was dressed in fine garments and placed upon a mule. One of his maidservants led the animal, while the others walked beside it. Hercules watched as the slaves packed away their belongings into wagons and carts and prepared their meals for the long journey back to Sadiq's main home.

Hercules' heart sank at the sight of his fellow Greeks wishing him farewell and a safe journey. Hercules wasn't even allowed to bring his cats, only the one Sadiq had given to him six years ago. He didn't like that thought at all, but at least his people would take care of them and make sure they were fed. Besides . . . his little white queen was already full with kitten, so he'd be getting many a company when he arrived back.

When the guards, that Sadiq had sent to them, signaled for them to start up their journey and leave, Hercules turned and shouted to his people in their language. Wishing them that God Himself deliver them and that no harm befalls them while he is away. They wished the same, and with that, Hercules and his maidservants were gone.

It took good long week and a half before they reached Sadiq's main home. They had passed through so many towns and cities to where Hercules had grown tired of seeing so many Turks. No wonder why he had been forbidden from ever wandering out of the homes; he would have attacked all the Turks that he saw because he hated them so much.

Arriving through the gates, Hercules lifted his olive green eyes and beheld the same place he had first been sent to once his land was conquered. Nothing really seemed to have changed and as Hercules shifted his cat in his arms he looked around to see that the gardens surrounding had grown larger and lusher.

His eyes beheld familiar servants and slaves and then they beheld new ones. That was the only thing different that Hercules could think about, well, that was before he entered into the dark walls. Once inside, Hercules' eyes widened at all the furnish that newly adorned the home and even the expensive tapestry that was held all around.

So much beautiful things resided in this house, but still, Hercules' heart beat for the sight of his old master and he hated himself for wishing such a thing. He was nothing but a slave to this Turk and yet he grew excited just at the thought of seeing him again after six years away from his presence.

Once he and his maidservants stepped into the entering hallway, the guards around stood at attention and more exited from side hallways as they came to greet their return, along with Sadiq himself.

Hercules had managed to see the tall man adorned in reds, whites, and gold's before his maidservants quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his knees. Hercules would have resisted this action because he swore to bow to no one, but he was just so flustered at the moment that he froze.

He could hear the guards and Sadiq stop just feet away. He heard his maidservants speaking to their master without the man even speaking, and it was then Hercules wondered if the Turk sounded the same after all these years. He didn't get too good of a look at him, but he seemed to still be the same.

While his maidservants spoke, Hercules felt that familiar feeling of the man's overpowering stare. Once again those hidden eyes were upon him and Hercules closed his eyes, almost forgetting the feel of such a dominating stare with these years he's been away from it.

Once Hercules' maidservants finished explaining to their master that their journey was safe with no resistance on the road, Hercules felt the Turk step close before he was only a foot from where he was forced to kneel. Then, Hercules heard it, Sadiq's voice.

"Raise your face, Greek brat," were the words Sadiq spoke.

Hercules' opened his eyes and parted his lips to let out a silent gasp. His voice really hadn't changed much, but he hadn't heard it in so long that Hercules almost forgot completely what it sounded like. His only words he was used to were written in ink.

Hercules rose his head and looked straight up at the Turk who leaned over him with his hands folded behind his back. Hercules could still see that ivory mask, but this time his mouth was bare of any covering and he was smiling at him—well, more like smirking, but still. There was a soft feature to the man's shown face that Hercules couldn't put his finger on, and so he was confused once more.

"You've gotten big," were the words he spoke after his previous ones. "You're an adult now, in Greek terms, correct?"

Hercules wouldn't say anything because he didn't trust his mouth. So he just nodded a 'yes'. He would explain in words later, once he remembered how to fight the Turk again with his rude comments.

The Turk nodded in satisfaction before he glanced at the maidservants behind Hercules. He told them to place his belongings back in his room he still shared with Gupta. Oh, Hercules had been offered a room of his own, but Gupta was still close to him and so Hercules wished to stay with him again. So were his wishes, so Sadiq granted.

With that short meeting, the Turk vanished again, just like he used to when Hercules was little. With disappointment that Hercules kept hidden, he was escorted back to his old room where Gupta awaited him and there he and the Egyptian helped place his belongings back in their place.

That night though, both boys were dressed and taken out into the dining hall where a feast was held in honor of Hercules' return. Once again Hercules was in a wonder as to why such things were held in his honor or why he was expected to sit next to Sadiq, with Gupta seated at left, the two young boys at Sadiq's side.

As the feast went on, Sadiq bid Hercules tell him of all he had done and learned on his six years away. Hercules would have spoke and told him of all he had learned from his people—about their ancient gods and then about the new one the worship, about their own rituals, their fashion, etc—but Hercules still couldn't find it in himself to speak around the Turk.

Sadiq only laughed at the Greek and made fun of the way he used to always speak rudely to him when he was younger and how now he wouldn't speak at all. He then goes on to say that he should have sent him away long ago if he would have known this would happen to him. Hercules was annoyed by the Turk much to everyone's expectance, but he still said no word.

Gupta remained quiet while Sadiq drank, ate, and spoke about Hercules and his silent state. The brown-eyed-boy would only stare at Hercules in worry of what was the matter with him. Later that night, after feast, when Hercules and Gupta readied themselves for bed, Gupta confronted him.

He asked him what was wrong with Hercules and all Hercules could say was that he didn't know. Hercules then told him of how he had stolen the letters that Sadiq sent to his maidservants and read them for six years straight. The two boys had stayed up nearly the whole night just by Hercules explaining everything to Gupta.

Gupta only sat and listened; nodding his head to show Hercules that he was listening to him. Once Hercules had shared his odd feelings for the Turk, Gupta asked him if it was because of the letters he read. Hercules had no other idea as to why, so he assumed it so.

Gupta then asked him if he knew what kind of feelings he harbored for the Turk, but Hercules continued to say that he didn't know and that he wasn't sure if he ever would. Gupta told Hercules that he wasn't upset with Hercules for this or anything of the sort, but that he'd have to come into the understanding of whatever feelings he had for their master on his own.

Still, in Hercules' asking of the Egyptian why Sadiq showed so much favor to the two of them. Gupta only responded with his previous words, that he'd have to come into that understanding on his own. With that, Gupta fell into slumber.

Hercules managed to stay awake, even until the next day, when sleep finally managed to see him into dreams; his maidservants had carried him to his room and let him sleep for the remainder of the day. On the day after though, they came to him and informed him that he was to see their master on the coming night.

So they bathed him, placed oils and perfumes on his body, shaved the hair on his arms and legs, and combed his hair.

This is where he is now, with his maidservants tending to his needs and placing a dark robe about him with a golden sash to wrap around his waste and necklaces about his neck. Once they were finished with his clothing and perfumes, they immediately smiled and made sure no stray strand of his hair was out of place, even attempting to flatten his curls, but to no success.

The maidservants then smiled as all of their hands came to pet Hercules' head and face.

"Greeks are so beautiful," they said as they gazed at their beautiful boy they had all helped raise to such stature. "Male and female alike. Tis no wonder why the master wished to have you by his side."

"I am being sent to his bed tonight, aren't I?" Hercules spoke up, his eyes off scanning his thoughts.

His maidservants froze before taking up his hands and making sure his nails were shaved to perfection, they were of course.

"You should have been a long time ago," they said, now rubbing out any wrinkles in his robe. "But the master is merciful and patient. He likes you the most."

Hercules closed his eyes. He knew now the matters of everything the maidservants were doing to him. They had done this before when he was such a small and ignorant child, but now he is not. He is a man and so thinks like one.

Hercules had plenty of time to reflect on happenings and now he was coming into the understandings of such things, though, some of them were still confusing to him. He was sure he would discover the truth so, so very soon.

So, Hercules pulled his tongue behind his teeth and kept it there. His maidservants once again gave him the small lamp as his only light as they led him into the same room be remembered from long ago—Sadiq's room. There he waited again, but he did not sit and wait. No, this time, he placed his lamp down on a side table beside the bed and stood up, looking around the large room.

Hercules came up to numerous chests and opened them to see garments, Sadiq's garments, and then another to where he kept his swords and other various weapons. Turning he noticed a small stone statue seated on a table that held smaller chests as well, there it held a mask across that statue's face, and at the base of the statue were more of the ivory masks.

Hercules could never understand why the Turk insisted of wearing such masks about his face all of the time. He'd seen other Turks and most of them only covered their mouths and noses, not their entire face like he had seen Sadiq do. Perhaps when the Turk showed up, Hercules could ask such a question as well.

With a sigh, Hercules reached out and took a hold of one of the masks before bringing it up to his face and looking through its eyes. Such a different sight from behind it and Hercules continued to wonder why Sadiq wore them. As he brought it away from his face he set it down and closed his eyes, he could hear footsteps getting closer and a being walk through the door.

"Hercules."

Hercules didn't turn at first. No, he stood there, staring at the statue with the mask adorning it before he decided to turn and look at the man standing across the room from him. There Sadiq was, dressed in a lush robe just as Hercules was. This time, it was of a deep red color, violet running through it just as much as silver, and the sash about his waist was a deep black, much like the color of Gupta's hair.

Hercules watched as the Turk chuckled before moving casually over to one of the tables were some fruit sat and then a vile of water. He poured himself a cup of the water before drinking it and leaning against the table.

"You still can't talk?"

"It's not that I _can't_," Hercules finally spoke, his eyes falling away in annoyance. "It's just . . . I don't know _what_ to day."

"You have changed since you were little," Sadiq noted after finishing off his cup of water. "You didn't know when to be silent when you were a little brat."

Hercules was once again silent. Sadiq chuckled again before sighing out. The ivory mask on his face held much of his features from Hercules, but he couldn't help this feeling of knowing just how his eyes looked right now as they stared at him.

Soft, and affectionate. That was the stare Hercules felt on him now, and this stare he hadn't felt since the night of his 9th birthday.

"You're so much trouble to me, you know that?" Sadiq asked as he rolled one of his shoulders. "Heh, if my father was alive right now he'd disown me, no matter if I was his only heir."

There he goes again. Rambling about something Hercules was never sure on. Something that aggravated the Greek to no end.

"Why did you send me away?" Hercules suddenly asked, cutting Sadiq off from his rambling.

Hercules could feel the other's eyes widen and as he watched his smile flatten slightly he watched the Turk part his lips to sigh. He even moved his face away for a moment before looking back at him in annoyance.

"Because you annoyed me," Sadiq answered.

"I already came to that conclusion, but I know there was something else," Hercules said, crossing his arms and standing his ground for the wait if that is what it took.

Another sigh escaped into the dark room before the Turk poured himself another drink and walked closer. He was still taller than Hercules, but not so much a giant right now since Hercules had grown himself in those six years.

"Why are you suddenly wanting to ask me so many questions, especially tonight?" Sadiq asked, leaned forward with a small playful smirk on his lips.

"Because no one would tell me anything when I was sent away," Hercules stated. "The maidservants only said that I had somehow displeased you, that is why I was sent away. But now you've summoned me again? What had I done?"

"You did nothing," Sadiq finally said, turning from Hercules and finishing his second drink. "It was me."

"What'd you do?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing, that's what the problem was," Sadiq said, his smile gone and his shoulders down.

Hercules' brow knitted in confusion and he blinked before Sadiq looked back towards him before letting out a frustrated sigh and returning to the table to place his cup down.

"It was our fault for not teaching you about our customs—or it was your fault for not listening—whatever it was, you weren't prepared," Sadiq muttered as he shook his head. "The same thing happened to Gupta and, damn it, I just don't learn do I?"

"Gupta?" Hercules asked and then realized the reason for Gupta's silence whenever Sadiq came into the same room as him or even neared himself to the boy. Had this same thing happened to him, perhaps when he was the same age as Hercules?

"You cried that night," Sadiq said, his soft hidden eyes falling back towards him, and even a small sad smile appeared across his lips. "Gupta cried as well, but it was our custom and not his so he had no right to cry. Still, his tears haunted me and when you began crying it reminded me of him and I knew I couldn't do it to you too."

"What did you want to do to me?" Hercules asked, his voice in a whisper even though his mind knew to a certain degree what his answer would be.

"We were supposed to consummate our marriage," Sadiq informed.

"Marriage?"

Hercules blinked several times in confusion before he watched Sadiq place his hand on his side and shake his head with a sigh.

"You see?" He spoke again. "There's the problem. No one ever informed you."

"I am not married to you!" Hercules protested, for some odd reason, his whole face felt like it was on fire and so this caused the Turk to chuckle just at the side of the Greek's red face.

"We held the ceremony when you were seven," Sadiq answered. "I had done the same to Gupta when he was seven, and when he was nine . . ."

"You took him? !" Hercules gasped.

"And I would have taken you as well!" Sadiq bit back. "Such is our way!"

"So this . . ." Hercules looked down at his scented skin and the robe wrapped only around him. Then his eyes looked at the only light in the room, the small lamp he had set on the table beside the bed. "This is so you can take me? !"

"Yes," Sadiq answered truthfully.

"No," Hercules answered, shaking his head in denial. "I will not!"

"You are my untouched bride!" Sadiq pointed out. "And I must consummate our marriage unless someone else does."

"Someone else?" Hercules asked, he didn't like the sound of that, not at all.

"They laugh at me," Sadiq said. "The others who've taken wives like I have and followed customs through truly. They laugh at you for being so ignorant of our culture and ways. They say I am weak for giving you all this freedom. The freedom of being with your people and learning about your history and gods, the freedom from being from my touch if you don't want it.

I made the decision to send you away because I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me just as much as Gupta. If I had decided to let you remain then I wouldn't have been able to hold myself from you. Do you understand now?"

"For me . . . you did this?" Hercules asked. "But why? So you can reconcile things with Gupta? It's a little too late for tha—"

"It was so I wouldn't make the same mistake I made with him," Sadiq answered, casting his gaze down in shame. "Others don't care if you are used to our customs or not, but I happen to be one of the few that do—at least now. So I found out about some of your Greek customs and how you are considered an adult at 15. I hoped to wait until you became a man. Then, perhaps, you wouldn't cry again, like when you were a child."

"Is Gupta and I the only ones you've wed?" Hercules asked, his eyes closing to try and put his thoughts together.

"Yes," Sadiq replied.

"Why no one else?" Hercules asked.

"Because no one stood out to me as much as you two," Sadiq said with a roll of his shoulders. "I admit that I had first taken Gupta as my bride because of the fact that I greatly desired him to be with him, as did I you when I saw the others tearing at you like animals. But when I took Gupta on the night of his 9th birthday, and when he cried, it was then I realized I wasn't treating him like a bride, no, I was treating him like some slave, some whore. My brides should never be treated as such and it took me a few years until I realized that. When you cried as well, I came into that very understanding and I repented."

"Then what about now, this very night?" Hercules asked. "You still intend to fully make me your bride."

"It is what I had intended since I sent you away for six years," Sadiq answered.

Hercules was silent for a long moment. His eyes were shut tight and his brow knitted together hard. He let out a heavy sigh before he opened his eyes and looked down. How was he supposed to just allow the Turk to touch him like he intends to this night? How?

"You wish to see my tears again?" Hercules finally spoke up again, though his voice was low and eyes still away from the Turk.

"Men don't cry," Sadiq replied. "You are a man now, aren't you?"

"I am," Hercules assured. "But how can I be when you wish to do such a thing to me? !"

Sadiq was silent before he shook his head and let out a sigh. He came near Hercules. No matter how much Hercules stepped backwards, his backside was met by a wall that stopped his further retreat. Now, Sadiq was standing in front of him, merely inches away and he leaned closer, so close that Hercules became uncomfortable and he about nearly punched the Turk.

"The maidservants told me about how you read my letters," the Turk whispered close to the Grecian.

Hercules' eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment. Did they have to tell the bastard everything?

"They told me how eager you were just to steal them away from their hands. Why is that, Hercules? Why did you care about my words when I was so far away?"

"I don't know," Hercules admitted, his whole body heating with another feeling as his heart raced the closer Sadiq pressed against him.

"I think you do," Sadiq said as his hand traveled up Hercules' robe sleeve to touch his soft smooth skin on his arm in a slow caress. "Though it is strange how you've come into an affection for mere letters on a parchment."

"Be silent, you bastard!" Hercules nearly growled as he turned his face towards him and eyed him fiercely.

"So fiery," Sadiq chided. "I always liked that about you. Gupta used to be just like you and I hope you keep that look in your eyes, even after tonight."

Hercules shook his head in defiance again. He closed his eyes and shook his head like a child but his head was stopped as the Turk leaned down and forward to press his lips against his own. Hercules' heart skipped a beat the moment their skin made contact with the others'. Once he got his bearings together, Hercules pulled himself away and ran to the small lantern on the side table where he stood and caught his breath, his eyes staring back at the Turk in anger.

"The Holy book says, that if two men lay together, they are damned to the burning fires of hell," Hercules whispered with an emotion that made his voice tremble.

Sadiq straightened before coming closer to the Greek again. Surprisingly the brunette stood his ground and continued to stare at the Turk in such a way the Sadiq couldn't want him any more than he did now.

Even as Sadiq reached out and touched Hercules' chest, feeling the fast pace of his heart, Hercules remained still. The Greek looked up at him with heavy eyes that seemed to want to close and just forget about seeing everything and just feeling. The boy was ready for him. Sadiq had been right to wait.

"Then, let us lay together and let the flames consume the both of us," Sadiq replied, his voice just as hushed as Hercules as he leaned down and kissed him once more with a kiss that was so soft at first that it was barely there before the Turk took the brunette's face with both hands and pulled him closer, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

Hercules could do nothing but close his eyes

Nothing but that as he let the Turk push him backwards to where he met the bed with his back and the other came over him, kissing his lips with dark lips and sucks. Hercules let out a sigh once his lips had been freed from the other's, but more sighs only escaped as those very experienced lips met Hercules' jaw and then his throat on downward.

"Oh," Hercules let out a louder moan once Sadiq's lips found their way to the base on his neck where it met shoulder and there he lightly bit down. The moment he felt teeth lightly scrape his skin, Hercules' hands flew up into the Turk's hair and pulled.

A groan was heard below, but the groan was anything but threatening. Hercules could practically feel the rise of lust in the room and it was in his own body just as much as his owner, his wedded.

Strong hands touched Hercules' thighs and tightly squeezed them against hips that Hercules could feel moving against his own. Hercules threw his head back against pillows and let out a gasp upon feeling those larger hands travel down until they reached the opening of the robe about his legs, after pulling it up they trailed back up his calves and remained pressed firmly against his thighs.

When wet lips met Hercules' breast he opened his eyes and looked down only to see the other staring back at him. Both were letting out slow pants before Hercules unclenched his fists from the other's hair and took a firm hold of his face before pulling him closer to his own so his own lips could try this kissing sensation.

A pleased moan came forth from the Turk and his hands were quick to abandon the Greek's thighs in order to wrap around the teen and pull him close. The Greek was kissing back and it surprised the Turk, but he was quick to accept such kisses and surrender.

He was right to wait. Over and over the Turk would think this as Hercules tried his best to kiss him with as much passion as he could. Usually his ideas weren't too fruitful, but this was his most. Sending the boy away for six years put a horrible tension on his body, but now that he was in his arms, kissing him back, pulling him against his own body . . . Sadiq knew it had been the right thing, for the both of them.

They had kissed like this for what seemed like hours, their lips pressed tightly against each other before parting and letting teeth nip at sensitive flesh and then wet muscle meet the other in a sinful dance that none cared about. When at last they separated they were both out of breath, but they did it again, and again until that part of their body was so familiar with the others'.

Eventually, Hercules let out an uncomfortable groan and whimpered. This made the Turk freeze before he noticed the Greek moving his legs back and forth in a motion that Sadiq was all too familiar with. He smiled and brought his hands up slowly, in a comforting manner, and untied Hercules' waist sash with one tug. Sadiq sat back on his knees, with the Greek under him and watched as the sash fell to either side of the Greek's waist before letting his robe slide off of his tanned body.

Naked before the Turk, Hercules blushed, but couldn't bring his arms and legs to cover himself. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel he needed to, not right now, not this night. Still, with that ivory mask covering Sadiq's eyes, Hercules could tell what kind of stare he gazed at him with—it was full of want and need and Hercules moaned, bringing his hands up to tug at the others' robes.

Sadiq smiled before letting the loosely worn robe be tugged down by the Greek, at first slipping off his shoulders to show his well toned chest and then down his arms towards his waist that still clung the robe together around his abdomen with the black sash tied around his waist.

Hercules reached his hands towards the dark sash, but froze. His hands began to shake and he found he couldn't bring himself to force his hands to stop the shakes. In embarrassment Hercules closed his eyes, but he was quick to feel soothing hands come and clasp his own. Hercules opened his eyes and watched as Sadiq guided his hands with his own and let him untie the sash with only a single tug, just as he had.

As the sash fell from around the Turk's waist, so did his robe. Hercules swallowed quietly as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of his master. He knew the other was far older than him, but yet . . . he was in such a fine form that rivaled the very Greek gods Hercules had learned about so long ago. Sadiq's form was perfect to Hercules and soon, he began to feel overshadowed by his very form, thus wishing to hide his own smaller boyish frame.

"What is wrong?" Sadiq asked as he watched the Greek slowly bring his hands over his own chest, as if now he was afraid of being naked under the man.

"I cannot compete," Hercules mumbled as he looked away from Sadiq, not wanting to see his face as he looked onto his barely muscular body.

Hercules heard Sadiq let out a chuckle before he shifted and leaned down, closer to him, where his own bare thighs touched Hercules' and his abdomen pressed firmly against Hercules' own.

"I don't want you to Hera'," Sadiq said, looking down at him in all his nude glory, except for his ivory mask that seemed to frustrate Hercules to no end now. "What is that look for?"

"Your mask," Hercules muttered as he brought his hands up to let the tips of his fingers lightly touch the ridges. "Why must you wear it now?"

Sadiq only smiled before turning his head and planting a kiss on the palm of Hercules' left hand and then the wrist before looking back towards the boy and nodding.

"You're right."

Sadiq shifted his weight to his right elbow as he brought his left hand up to were it took his mask from his face. His eyes were closed at first for a little while before he slowly opened them and looked down at Hercules with his own eyes. Eyes of amber that seemed to sparkle, even in such a low-lit room.

Hercules' lips remained parted in a silent gasp at finally getting the chance to see this man's face, this man who had taken him into his home, wedded him, and practically raised him. Now Hercules came into confusion again and the look was apparent on his face.

"Why do you always wear it?" Hercules asked, shaking his head as he let his fingers come up to caress the very handsome features of Sadiq's face. The Turk closed his eyes at the feel of the Greek's caresses, leaning into them as Hercules voiced his confusion.

"My mother," Sadiq answered slowly. "Was the last and favorite wife of my father's. She died giving birth to me, his only son. Apparently, I looked so much like her that my father couldn't stand the sight of my face. So, he carved these masks out of ivory for me to wear whenever in his presence. I was in his presence so much that, after he died, wearing this mask was just like a second nature."

Hercules nodded in understanding before leaning up and kissing next to his left eye. The Greek smiled before laying back under Sadiq.

"I've never liked the mask because I was such a curious child," Hercules explained as his hands come up into Sadiq's hair to rub against his scalp. "Now I hate it because you're such a handsome man."

Sadiq smiled softly at Hercules' comment before leaning down and kissing him again. Hercules really had changed in those six years apart. Surely the Turk had never expected the Grecian to fall in love with him the way he did, but he did, and Sadiq wasn't going to deny his love that night.

Large hands roamed up Hercules' arms before caressing back down to his wrists where they took hold and pulled his arms around so that his arms came to be wrapped around the Turk's broad shoulders. Hercules put up no struggle and quickly tightened his hold around the older man who lay above him, kissing him, caressing his body in ways to prepare him for what was to come.

The Greek felt as if he was on fire wherever his husband touched him. It was as if his body was already consumed in the Lake of Fire itself and Hercules couldn't find it in himself to care, not at this moment, not this night.

"Hera'," Sadiq whispered between light pecks as his lips continued to kiss down Hercules' body before stopping at his hips and kissing each one.

Hercules opened his eyes and looked down at Sadiq, staring right into those amber eyes that was filled with so much lust that Hercules could only inhale a shaky breath and moan. He watched his soon-to-be lover sit up on his knees once more before turning and reaching over on the bedside table to reach inside a small chest. Once he took hold of something he brought it out and all Hercules saw was a leather bag. The Turk loosened the ties and stuck two fingers in it before pulling them out, showing the Greek that some kind of lubricant resided in the pouch and that Sadiq was now ready to prepare him.

"Just relax your body and this won't hurt. Trust me."

Hercules nodded before closing his eyes and gripping the sheets around him. The first intrusion wasn't so bad. In fact, it seemed to just slip right into him with the ease of the lubricant—whatever it was. The second finger, on the other hand, was a little different. He felt the stretch that it brought, but it wasn't completely unpleasant, just . . . the pressure was all that Hercules focused on, the odd sensation of a pressure building inside him to an unknown cause.

"Easy, easy boy," Sadiq cooed as he gently rubbed Hercules' thigh as he outstretched his two fingers inside the boy to begin scissoring before he added another.

Sadiq let off a pleased smile once he watched the Greek's hips began to move in time with his thrusts. That was a good sign, a sign to add another finger, and so he did. He heard the boy groan inwardly, but other than that he was doing extremely well.

"That's it. Good," Sadiq whispered, continuing his caress on Hercules' thigh before bowing his head and kissing the spot where he rubbed, making the Greek shiver and moan. Sadiq liked the response he got from kissing that spot and so kissed that same spot again. Once again Hercules let out a shiver and moan and so Sadiq kissed again, but this time he brought his lips downward, kissing the inside of his thigh that was so close to touching his most private area, an area that needed so much attention right now that it hurt.

Hercules let out a pained gasp as he felt the strain of his member. He moved his legs slightly from the pain and in his movement, his husband caught his discomfort. With a pleased and relieved sigh, Hercules' lips curled into a pleasured smile upon feeling those caressing hands touch his manhood, gentle featherlike touches that left him nearly bucking into that hand.

A chuckle was heard from the Turk and Hercules inwardly cursed and blushed. He didn't like being made fun of, and he knew, by that laugh and those teasing touches, that Sadiq was just a sadistic bastard that enjoyed torturing him.

It actually continued on like this until Hercules was about ready to kick the man. He'd had enough of his cruel teasing and just when his legs twitched to do the job, Hercules' eyes opened and his lips parted to let out a loud moan, a moan that he hardly believed came from his own mouth. With a violent scarlet flush across his cheek and down his neck, Hercules bit his knuckles to keep from making that embarrassing sound, but he could feel that sound wanting to escape his lips once more and it was all that bastard's fault.

Warm, wet lips surrounded the top of his penis and Hercules let out heavy breath, finding it completely impossible to not buck his hips. Sadiq, though, held him down from doing such a thing and sent light kisses down his length and then back up to the head where he let his hot wet tongue come up and tease the slit to where Hercules would throw his head back and his hands come to tangle in the Turk's hair.

"Ah!" Hercules cried out, his eyes closing tightly as that tongue played with him like some sweet treat. It was unlike anything he's ever felt or imagined and he just didn't know what to do. The sensation clouded his mind so much that he didn't know where he was for a moment, nor the day, nor the hour.

Still, Hercules couldn't help but let his eyes open once those fingers inside him rubbed against something so marvelous that Hercules, if he was standing, would have felt so weak in the knees that he'd fallen over.

"Sadiq!" Hercules cried out with a loud moan, his body jerking forward, startling the Turk a little with his reaction.

Sadiq blinked in wonder as he watched the Greek jerk forward, nearly throwing himself on him, but he remained still, stiff and shivering with pleasure. Hercules was beginning to let out a quivering breath that seemed to harden the Turk more with pleasure the more he moaned. Hercules could hear Sadiq chuckle above him, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to see what look he was making, all he could do was hear.

"You better stop making those sounds or else I'm not gonna prepare ya thoroughly," was all that Hercules heard in his pleasured darkness.

Hercules let out a weak chuckle before groaning out at feeling those fingers press deeper inside him. He could even feel Sadiq lean over him, closer and closer as he pressed more firmly against and into him. How could Hercules keep from moaning this? He's never felt the need to be penetrated like he did now and it was a strange feeling because he was a male.

Hercules was a man, there was no doubt about that. He's seen beautiful women and desired to be inside of them, but when he was with Sadiq, there was an even greater desire for said man to be inside of him. No other words could explain the Greek's thoughts really and he knew that their religion would forbid this, but still, he didn't care, not when it came to this Turk.

"Aha," Hercules let out a moan upon feeling those slick fingers that were pressing so firmly into his insides suddenly retreat. A groan escaped his lips from the loss but a apologetic kiss was quick to meet those protesting lips as Sadiq leaned down and kissed his bride firmly before wrapping his arms around the teen.

"Now, you're going to have to trust me and relax as much as you can," Sadiq informed, his amber eyes staring down into Hercules' olive green.

Hercules' features flushed from knowing what the older man was speaking about—what was about to come. Hercules closed his eyes and nodded, agreeing, and was awarded with a soft kiss on his forehead before it began.

It was barely anything at all when it first started, but the more Sadiq pressed deeper into him, the more Hercules began to vocally voice his hurt. When his groans turned into cries the Turk would stop for a few minutes before the Greek quieted and once he did, he continued his penetration until he was situated completely inside of the teen.

Hercules let out a groaning sigh and finally relaxed his head back on the bed below, opening his eyes and looking up at his husband who was currently preoccupied by the tightness surrounding him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted only slightly in a pleasured small smile. Hercules only smiled and slowly moved his hands to where they came to touch the man's face. He felt the stubble and only chuckled inwardly, yep, Sadiq was definitely getting old with that beard of his, Hercules was still too young to even grow one—hell, Gupta still hadn't groan one.

Hercules shook the thought off as his fingers danced over the squared jaw of his dazed lover before coming up to touch his ears before cupping them and pulling his head down. This motion forced the Turk's eyes to open just in time to see the face of his second bride before Hercules kissed him with all the passion he's secretly held for him since the day he first began reading his letters

Sadiq was quick in his response and held the boy close while giving him the same attention that he was giving him. After the deep and long kiss, the Turk began to move, pulling his hips back to slowly push back in. Hercules tried his best not too groan, but for an old man, the Turk's ears sure could pick up on his small whines. So he'd all but nearly stop, as if he didn't want to hurt him in any way possible and was willing to wait if need be.

"Don't . . ." Hercules finally had enough of it; Sadiq's halting in a moment of such passion. "Stop, " the boy finished causing a smirk to come to the pleased man's face before his hands came down to grip his thighs more firmly and all but slam into him.

Hercules' eyes widened and his mouth parted in a loud gasp at feeling the other fill him to such an extent that it just didn't feel possible. And there he was, pulling out again only to ram back into Hercules. It was on the fourth thrust that Sadiq managed to hit that spot he was aiming for on his first thrust.

"AH!" Hercules cried out, throwing his head back and griping the sheets around him so tightly that he could hear them rip—shame, they looked expensive.

And again, Sadiq all but slammed into the same spot.

"AH!" Hercules cried out, tossing his head to the side and then the other because of his body not used to being given such overwhelming pleasure. He may have enjoyed the beauty of a girl's body, but he never once touched himself. It was a sin to, wasn't it?

Hercules caught that snickering chuckle and so had no choice but to open his eyes and see what was so amusing to his lover above. Letting out a groan is exactly what caught the Turk's attention and as Sadiq smiled down wide at the teen who was willingly giving himself away, he shook his head and rolled his hips in time with Hercules', thrusting deep inside.

"You're a screamer, I sort of thought you would be," were the words Sadiq said as he let out a groan, closing his eyes.

"W-What's that su-supposed to mean, you bastard?" Hercules asked, his voice barely audible from all the moans that escaped on their own.

"Well Gupta, no matter how much I hurt him, he's always so quiet," Sadiq said looking back at the Greek. "Maybe, ah, maybe you could get him to scream for me just like, ah, j-just like you are."

"Why?"

"B-Because it's damn sexual, oh!" Sadiq's eyes nearly rolled behind his head as his back arched and his head tilted back once he felt Hercules wrap his legs around his waist and pull him closer with his thyroid muscles, successfully giving Sadiq a good squeeze.

It was strange—feeling a sort of pride in making his master feel like this. Hercules couldn't help the small upturn in his lips as he squeezed his thighs around Sadiq again and the man nearly cried out in pleasure.

"St-Stop!" Sadiq weakly demanded, his body shivering and his shoulders rose and fell quickly with the more strain his body took on, it was a sign he was close and maybe too close if Hercules wouldn't stop squeezing him in all the right places.

Hercules let out a moan before chuckled before squeezing him again. Sadiq let out a strangled moan and a—growl?—before he reached out and took a firm hold of Hercules' manhood.

"O-Oh!" Hercules' eyes widened, and his mouth formed into the shape of an 'o'. Now it was Sadiq's turn and he grinned before leaning down and licking Hercules' neck before biting down, just enough to leave a mark.

"I warned ya," Sadiq whispered before stroking Hercules' member, getting every last drop and moan out of the Greek.

This sinful dance seemed to go on forever, but in reality, Hercules was pretty sure they've only be at it close to an hour, and he wasn't speaking about the foreplay either.

With another roll of Sadiq's hips, he met Hercules' and the Greek moaned out his pleasure, pressing against the Turk harder and harder, causing even the older to moan. Hercules could feel the hands on his hips tighten before they traveled up towards his chest and then back down to his thighs where they latched on and pulled his thighs up higher to where they now rested against Sadiq's sides. This helped Sadiq to lean in closer and penetrate deeper, much to both's pleasure.

"Ahn!" Hercules went to bite his knuckles again as his body grew hot, his eyes closed, and every nerve in tingles as the sensation of Sadiq sliding in and out of him began to get the best of him.

He could hear the rugged breathing of the man above him, and it became all to clear as the darker body leaned closer to him and leant his head down to where he kissed and sucked his neck, and then down towards his chest to pull at Hercules' nipples with his lips.

"Mmm, ah!" Hercules' eyes seemed to roll behind his head in pleasure, but the sudden want to do the same to his partner crept inside him and so he opened his eyes and reached out to Sadiq's form before grasping him by the neck and quickly flipped them around.

Hercules smiled only a little in his triumph as he came to be seated on top of the man's hips and those wide surprised eyes Hercules found he actually adored looking at. Within moments Hercules rolled his hips and then pushed his legs down on the bed so he could rise and then fall back down onto the member inside him. His reward was a good throaty moan from the Turk and an uncomfortable grip on his hips, but Hercules didn't mind, as long as the both of them enjoyed this and as long as Sadiq knew that he was trying to please him as much as he was being pleased.

There was another swell in pride from the Greek because he knew Sadiq would normally make a snide remark, but the only thing that left his lips were moans and groans, his own head tossed back and eyes rolling in pleasure. Even if this was Hercules' first time, he couldn't think of a better reaction he'd like to get out of his bed partner than this.

Letting out a groan, Hercules made sure to clamp down on Sadiq's manhood, the best he could. He's never really used those sort of muscles for this, but he felt this is how he could in this kind of situation, and the result was the most lustful sounds from the Turk under him.

Faster and faster now, their pace was becoming. No longer slow and held out, no longer gentle and all-feeling, no, they were both coming to their ends soon, and they could feel it in the pits of their stomachs. Hercules' strong legs were even giving way to the exhaustion of this process that was quickly wearing out the both of them.

Sadiq was quite frankly surprised that his little Greek could last this long, especially it being his first time. It was very suspicious but in that moment, the Turk couldn't care because he was close, and so was his bride.

With an almost growl, Sadiq reached down and began stroking Hercules' member frantically, causing the boy to freeze in his thrusts. Sadiq wouldn't have that and so he was quick to flip them back around and thrust so deep inside Hercules that the boy was near to screaming instead of his moans.

"S-Sadiq, stop!" Hercules cried out, his eyes opened and watery. "I-I can't—!"

"I know," Sadiq groaned out, barely even able to form words with such short breaths. "Go ahead, release."

And that is exactly what Hercules did. He released his seed all over both their chests, some even happened to make it up towards Sadiq's face, a few drops splattered here and there on his cheeks.

In the midst of Hercules' orgasm, the Greek felt the one inside him swell and then a hot and thick filling erupted inside him. It felt so strange, but Hercules didn't care and wondered if he ever would.

Just as Hercules thought Sadiq to collapse on him he was surprised by a deep kiss before the man pulled out and collapsed next to him. Hercules was frozen where he lay and wondered many a thing; like how this all had taken place, or what would he have been like if this happened when he were only nine, or where his soul was damned to eternity now, or how wonderful Sadiq was at being a love maker.

Now there was nothing but a silence of heavy pants and fading moans. Hercules laid there, with only one arm wrapped around his waist from Sadiq who lay only a head away from the teen. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell quickly to lay his breathing under control.

Hercules, himself, had found his eyes transfixed to the ceiling above before his eyes traveled to his right and found the face of his master, his groom. Just as he turned his face, Sadiq opened his eyes and for a moment he only stared before the ghost of a smile crept across his lips and he leaned up on his elbow so now he was hovering over the Greek again.

"Thank you for trusting me, Hera'," Sadiq whispered as he ran his fingers through sweat-sticking hair.

Hercules only stared up at the man above him who looked to actually have love and affection in his eyes, for him. The Greek, after moments of thought on what he was to say next, finally smiled and reached up to touch the Turk's cheek.

"Thank you . . . for waiting for me."

Hercules then leaned up and offered the Turk a kiss, which he all too happily accepted. And so the two held each other close and slumbered until the evening of the next day. When they awoke, Sadiq was quick to have Hercules' maidservants come and clean the boy and dress him in fine clothes before the two shared a quiet breakfast alone.

After that, Sadiq was regrettably pulled from Hercules' side and called to his superiors to discuss issues in their empire. When Hercules was left, his maidservants led him back to his room where he found Gupta, seating on his bed, petting his cat while his own dog sat at his feet.

"You've finally returned," Gupta said, a small smile was given to the Greek to show him that he had missed him, but other than that, Gupta seemed to avoid his gaze.

Hercules knew what was wrong and so sat next to him, petting the white cat himself who only purred at all the attention she was getting.

"Gupta," Hercules spoke up.

"Yes?" Gupta asked, though his tone was low as always and seeming to the Greek that he didn't want to speak—especially on the matter he knew would be brought up.

"Did Sadiq give you that dog?" Hercules asked, he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from the source.

"Yes," Gupta answered.

"When?"

"A little after my ninth birthday," Gupta replied, his hands folding in his lap nervously before he gave a quick glance to Hercules.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Gupta," Hercules said, glancing down at the dog at his feet before petting its head. "The same was going to happen to me, had not Sadiq learned his lesson."

"I know," Gupta said. "I would have told you years ago, when we were younger, but I was afraid and upset, especially when I found out you weren't touched like I was."

"I can understand," Hercules nodded. "I would be upset as well if I found out Sadiq showed mercy to another like he favored them, but I don't think that's the case here."

"Then what is?" Gupta asked, his tone was growing and becoming angrier, Hercules could hear it, even if it was slow.

"Sadiq told me that he had wedded us because of lustful desires, so that no other could have us but him," Hercules said, watching as Gupta's dark eyes came to look at him in confusion and attention. "I can understand that, right? I mean the man was a bastard, wasn't he?"

Gupta only stared and as Hercules looked at the teen in silence for a little while he let out a sigh before taking hold of Gupta's arm and falling backwards with him, so they now both laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling—like they used to do all the time, when they were children.

"I know you know a lot of things that others think you don't, Gupta," Hercules spoke up again, his hand remaining on the Egyptian's arm just in case he tried to get up and leave this conversation he hated so much. "I know you knew that Sadiq hadn't touched me that night on my ninth birthday. I know you know that I was sent away because I wasn't wished harm on in my early years. I know you know I was brought back when I was fifteen for the soul reason of me being a man in Greek traditions so that Sadiq could finally consummate our marriage. I know you."

There was still nothing but silence from the Egyptian who continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling with his Greek friend.

"But do you know why Sadiq gave you that dog, or why he gave me this cat?" Hercules asked.

"To torture me?" Gupta asked, though it seemed more like a statement to Hercules.

Hercules shook his head and turned to look at Gupta who in turn did the same.

"He told me you cried and that he couldn't live with your tears," Hercules replied. "I did the same that night and so he sent me away to wait in hopes that absence would make the heart grow fonder. Strange enough, it did, but only through the letters I happened to steal when I was away. I don't know, for some strange reason, I began to know the jerk through his written words. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah," Gupta nodded before letting out a sigh. "So I take it you willingly unified with him?"

"Yeah," Hercules nodded, watching as the Egyptian let out a disappointed sigh before looking back up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Don't be angry with me," Hercules spoke up. "It was my choice."

"I know," Gupta replied. "And I'm not angry, I'm just confused as to why you've suddenly changed in your shared hate for him."

"It could be that my hate wasn't as strong as yours, or it could be that I decided to give him a chance like he so pleaded with me to do," Hercules said, looking at the Egyptian who opened his eyes and turned back to look at his Grecian friend. Hercules nodded before smiling softly at him. "That's right, he's changed these last six years. I know you've avoided him as much as you could, but I'm sure he wan'ts to reconcile things with you as well."

"It's going to take time," Gupta said.

Hercules nodded.

"Time, and perhaps some letters?" Hercules proposed and then let out a soft chuckle that Gupta joined in on. "Will you try though? Try to see behind his mask?"

Gupta was silent for a moment in thought before he sighed out and looked Hercules in the eyes for the longest time. Then, Hercules caught it, that slight nod and that small upturn in the corner of the Egyptian's lips.

"Alright," he replied. "As long as you're here, I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Soooooo, I just made all this up, not sure about the cultures and everything. I know Muslims can marry girls at a certain age (14, 15 or something?) but I turned it much younger for my inner shota fangirl and for more drama, yays. As for Greeks being a man at 15, I think that is true in some cases . . .**

**I'm just too lazy to find out if I'm right :/**

**But yeah, hope you enjoyed. This oneshot came out longer than normal and I'm sorry. I'll probably want to write more about this pairing later on, so expect more from me! (I seem to just be too drawn to the lesser pairings ;D)**


End file.
